


Al Final de Todo

by yaoifan17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Peter's death destroyed Tony, Angst, Angst and Feels, Because blaming himself is not enough anymore, Because he loves his spiderson and no one can convince me otherwise, Better safe than sorry so be careful!, Everything Hurts, First Time, First Time that Tony blames other people, Fuck You Marvel, Gen, Hopefully yours too, Hurt Tony Stark, I broke my friend's heart with this, Kind of Stony but not really, Or what is left of them :), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rhodey and Tony are the BROTP, SUFFER WITH ME, Suicidal Thoughts, The Avengers - Freeform, Thta's right, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, infinity war destroyed me, kind of?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoifan17/pseuds/yaoifan17
Summary: Al final de todo solo quedan cenizas y un vacío en el pecho. Solo queda la culpa y la ira que se lo intenta comer por dentro pero está demasiado exhausto como para hacer algo.Al final de todo ya nada importa.Porque él está vivo.Pero Peter no.





	Al Final de Todo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Avengers son propiedad de Marvel.   
> Esta historia también está publicada en FF.net

Al final del viaje por el espacio con esa cyborg de nombre Nébula, Tony Stark llega finalmente a la tierra.

(Él vuelve, pero el niño no)

Una vez aterrizado y apagado el motor, el silencio los envuelve por eternos instantes; a él y a su acompañante de mirada fría y una ira latente que guarda para su próximo enfrentamiento con su padre.

( _Como si eso fuera suficiente para vencerlo_ )

(Aunque, por lo menos, ella tiene algo que la impulsa a seguir adelante)

(¿A él qué le queda?)

Sus ojos miran perdidamente por la ventana, no registrando del todo el hecho de que  _están ahí,_ han llegado, está en  _casa_ y por fin sabrá quiénes siguen con vida.

(Aunque él ya sabe quiénes  _no)_

Nébula se acerca y lo mira de arriba abajo, con una mueca en los labios que Tony no se molesta en interpretar. – Tenemos compañía. – Dice sin más preámbulos, y Tony suelta un suspiro que sale por cada poro de su piel.

-Ah. – Musita monótono, lentamente levantándose hasta encarar al cyborg azul. – No los hagamos esperar, entonces.

La rampa baja silenciosamente, y pronto los cálidos rayos del sol tocan su piel con gentileza, en una grata bienvenida. Porque el mundo sigue girando, indiferente a su tragedia.

(Siguió girando después de la muerte de sus padres, de Afganistán, de la traición de Obie, de la masacre causada por Ultron y de la separación de su equipo. ¿Por qué no habría de seguir haciéndolo ahora?)

Tony vuelve a suspirar, tembloroso. Siente el cuerpo helado y adormecido. Hay un algo que se le atora en su pecho y no lo deja respirar. Dios… ¿por qué no puede respirar?

-Tony.

Enfoca la mirada al frente, dándose cuenta que hay un tumulto de gente parada a unos metros de distancia, expectantes. Ese algo comienza a moverse de su pecho a la garganta, porque los reconoce a todos, a esos que sobrevivieron, pero se da cuenta de que hacen falta muchos más.

(Pero  _él_ sigue ahí)

-Tony…dios,  _Tony._

Unos brazos lo rodean, fuertes y desesperados, lo sujetan como un náufrago sostiene su salvavidas en medio del océano. Tony no se mueve, sin embargo, porque desearía poder decir que se encuentra feliz de verlo, sano y salvo y  _con vida,_ pero ya no tiene las suficientes energías para seguir mintiendo.

(¿Por qué  _él_ sigue con vida cuando su niño no?)

-Stark, ¿Qué pasó allá arriba?

(Perdieron, ¿no es obvio?)

-¡¿Dónde está el resto de mi equipo?!

(Están en un planeta ajeno que ahora sirve de su cementerio. Disculpen, no pudo traer todas sus cenizas de vuelta.)

(Sus manos ya le queman con las de Peter)

-Amigo Stark, me alegro que estés aquí.

(Él no)

-Tony, ¿Qué sucedió con Strange?

-" _El bastardo mintió. Intercambio la sobrevivencia del universo por mi vida. Murió dejándonos a nosotros las consecuencias de su decisión, como un maldito cobarde._ " – Las palabras se le atoran en la lengua, pesadas y venenosas, pero no dice nada. No tiene energías para hacerlo.

( _Fue su culpa)_

Ira comienza a burbujearle en el pecho. El frío se esfuma al sentir su sangre hervirle, quemándole las venas y haciéndole ver rojo. El cuerpo le arde y sus oídos comienzan a pitarle.

Ya no es suficiente con culparse a sí mismo. Hay demasiada ira, demasiado coraje. Quiere gritar y pelear pero está tan  _exhausto…_ y necesita sacar esto que le impide respirar, que lo doblega y se siente como acero en sus huesos.

Y Strange se lo dijo...pero al final había  _mentido…_

Y ahora Peter está muerto.

(Fue su culpa _)_

" _¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

" _Estamos en la jugada final"_

_(Fue su culpa)_

" _No había otra opción"_

_(_ _**Fue su culpa)** _

-¿Tony?

(Peter está muerto…)

-Tony, respóndeme.

(…y todo fue su culpa)

Los fuertes brazos lo abandonan y él se siente caer lentamente. Pero está bien, quizá esta vez logre escapar de esta horrible pesadilla antes de que se vuelva un terror nocturno del que jamás será capaz de despertar.

(Peter está muerto. Y le provoca nauseas el solo pensar que Pepper….y Happy….y…)

-Tones.

( _Rhodey)_

Cálidos brazos lo sostienen, y Tony saborea la arena del desierto y los imperdonables rayos del sol quemándole. Ahora hay ceniza en su boca, en sus manos y en su piel, los rayos del sol se mofan de él con su gentileza, pero en ese momento le arden los ojos como aquella vez.

Porque esa sensación de profundo  _alivio_ al verlo es exactamente la misma.

(El corazón le duele al sentirse tan  _feliz_ de tenerlo aquí)

Inmediatamente usa sus pocas fuerzas para rodear a su Rhodey en un abrazo, ocultando su rostro en su cuello sin molestarse en aguantar las traicioneras lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas.

-Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey. _–_ Musita como una mantra, porque no se cree merecedor de semejante milagro. – Perdón, perdóname, lo lamento tanto, yo… ¡yo…!

_-Tones._

Jadea y Rhodes se separa lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Son meros segundos que parecen una eternidad, pero al final él agranda sus ojos y a Tony se le parte un poco más el corazón al ver la angustia y la resignada aceptación en su mirada.

(Ojos castaños, como los de su niño)

-¿Peter? – Murmura quebradamente, y un sollozo se le escapa a Tony seguido de otro y otro más, hasta que se vuelven gritos de agonía y se aferra a Rhodey para no caer en el vacío que le carcome por dentro.

(Porque él está vivo)

_(Pero Peter no)_

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War me destruyó :)
> 
> Ahora, sé que a muchos les parecerá prácticamente inaudito que Tony Stark, experto en culparse a sí mismo y a nadie más, comience a culpar a otros de lo que sucedió. Pero tengo un poderoso motivo tras esta idea mía: Peter Parker. 
> 
> Peter es como un hijo para Tony (y no, nadie me convencerá jamás de lo contrario) y perder a un hijo es algo...totalmente distinto a perder a otras personas. Y creo que su muerte sería la única razón por la que Tony llegaría a culpar a otra persona de lo sucedido aparte de a sí mismo (obviamente). 
> 
> Pienso que todo eso que él siente (la culpa, la ira, la desesperanza, la angustia) todo, todo, simplemente no cabría en su cuerpo como para manejarlo. Pienso que el dolor sería tanto que simplemente tendría que buscar cómo canalizarla. y admitamoslo, cuando algo en verdad nos duele a esos niveles, culparnos a nosotros mismos no es suficiente. Quieres que todo el mundo pague , sea justo o no. 
> 
> Reflejare eso en otro one-shot, aunque no estoy segura de si publicarlo o no. Dependerá de los comentarios...o si logro conseguir a alguien que me lo traduzca al inglés (e.e)
> 
> ¡Comenten y díganme qué piensan! Entre más constructivo mejor :3  
>  (Si son puros haters igualmente son bienvenidos, tengo ganas de reírme un rato de sus ocurrencias) 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
